Duele amarte
by Lady Mitzuki
Summary: Amarlo dolía. Eso Karin como Sakura lo sabían. Amar a Uchiha Sasuke no era fácil. Mucho menos cuando la locura y el dolor iban tomados de la mano. Karin & Sakura, no yuri, serie de drables.
1. Una más

**Disclaimer**: Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**.

**Nota: **todos los OC´s son de mi propiedad, menos Menma.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Duele amarte**

by

**Lady Mitzuki**

**.**

**.**

**1er capítulo**

Una más

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Una vez más era un títere.

Una muñeca sin alma que era manejada a su antojo.

Una mujer más que agregaba a su interminable lista de corazones heridos y rotos.

Solo una más.

Y eso… dolía.

Dolía porque lo amaba.

Le dolía ver que por más que intentará odiarlo, desearle la muerte, incluso olvidarle, nunca funcionaba.

Porque al final, siempre terminaba amándolo y deseando su compañía.

El sonido de la puerta cerrarse con violencia la hicieron levantar su mirada de las sábanas blancas, solamente para notar que él se había ido.

Una vez más la había utilizado a su antojo, había sucumbido a su cuerpo para olvidar sus problemas.

Y ella lo había permitido.

Sin decir nada, solamente ansiosa de sentir sus besos en su piel, sus labios sobre los suyos, aquellos besos crueles y fríos que tanto le gustaban, sentir sus caricias, sentir que por lo menos él era **suyo**.

Aunque fuese en momentos de pasión y locura.

Era una maldita.

Lo sabía.

Ya tenía alguien a su lado, pero no era suficiente.

Lo que sentía por él era más que una atracción.

Era más que un capricho.

Era más que una **obsesión.**

Era más.

Siempre sería más.

Al igual que ella.

Solamente era una más.

Una tonta más que no podía dejar de amarlo, que caía ante su hechizo para toda la eternidad, sin poder amar a alguien que no fuese a él.

A ese hombre que le había regalado su corazón más de una vez, para que al final solamente lo hiriera e hiciera con su amor lo que le plazca.

Dejando en su lugar el vacío como la noche oscura y desolada.

Un vacío que solamente llenaba con sus besos y sus caricias, para después sentir otra vez utilizada y sin ser amada.

Refugiándose en otros brazos, en otros besos.

En otro hombre que no era él.

Al mirar hacia a un costado de la cama, pudo ver como su móvil vibraba, por lo que lo tomo con cuidado. Pudo ver de quien se trataba y solamente sonrió suavemente.

—Suigetsu –lo nombro, contestando la llamada.

Y asi giraba su vida.

Era una más.

Una muñeca rota.

Una muñeca sin alma.

Una muñeca que se sentía vacía.

Una muñeca con la cual jugaban a su antojo.

**Una más.**

—Karin –al escucharlo al otro lado de la línea, solamente sonrió otra vez.

—Suigetsu, ven por favor –pidió.

Una tonta más que estaba enamorada de Uchiha Sasuke.

Una más que lo amaba.

Un más que terminaba con su vida.

Una más que había hecho de su mundo un infierno.

**Fin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

…etto… no sé si me haya quedado bien el drable. Espero que sí.

El primerito fue de Karin, el siguiente será de Sakura y asi sucesivamente.

Hace tiempo que quería hacer un fic de ellas dos, en donde se mostrara lo que sentían hacía Uchiha Sasuke.

Ese dolor y ese amor.

Y me llegó la inspiración.

Sinceramente no sé si me haya quedado bien, soy novata, más no obstante de verdad espero que les guste.

E iniciado mi proyecto de subir fics de todas las kunoichis de Konoha, en donde la prioridad sean los sentimientos de todas ellas.

Ideas que quieran aportar, son más que bienvenidas.

Esperaré sus comentarios.

Besos~

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

¿Le dejan un reviwer, crítica constructiva, regaño y/o comentario a esta amable y despistada escritora?

**Pd: **di **no **al bashing.


	2. Heridas que matan

**Disclaimer**: Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Duele amarte**

by

**Lady Mitzuki**

**.**

**.**

**2do capítulo**

Heridas que matan

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El sonido de las tijeras caer al frío suelo la hicieron desviar su mirada.

En su piel sentía ese ardor, pero a la vez sentía tanta tranquilidad.

Se sentía tranquila mediante el dolor.

Era una masoquista de primera, y claro que no lo decía por las innumerables heridas que se había hecho en todo su cuerpo.

No.

Lo era por una herida en particular.

La de su **corazón.**

Ese pobre corazón que estaba harto de sufrir; estaba herido, cansado de tanto creer y completamente adolorido de tanto dolor.

Estaba **herido.**

Igual de herido que su alma.

Y todo por una persona.

Un solo hombre.

**Uchiha Sasuke**

— Tonta… –murmuro con una sonrisa burlona, pasando una mano por sus cabellos rosas mientras se perdía en un punto inexistente de su habitación.

Completamente rodeado de profunda oscuridad.

Porque ella fue quien lo provoco todo.

No él.

Como una tonta se había enamorado de quien ella llamaba un príncipe azul.

Una idiotez.

Porque él no era un príncipe azul. Claro que no, era todo lo contrario.

Era un príncipe negro, cruel, con un corazón que ni la llama del fénix podría derretir.

Su alma era oscura y su mirada tan profunda como el mismo abismo.

Y su amor era dolor.

No era amor.

No era felicidad.

¡Eran heridas a su corazón!

Eran heridas que la desangraban cada día.

Eran heridas que mataban sus esperanzas.

Eran heridas que la mataban lentamente.

Ni si quiera las heridas reales se podrían comparar con las del corazón.

Las heridas en su piel cicatrizaban.

Las de su corazón, **no.**

Pero a pesar de sentir ese dolor, esas heridas que lentamente le quitaban la vida, lo seguía amando, como una tonta.

Seguía creyendo que él cambiaría, que en un futuro cercano o lejano, él en verdad podría amarla como ella lo hacía con él.

Que le regalaría amor.

No heridas.

No un corazón roto.

No… dolor.

Solamente amor.

Se rió de sus propios pensamientos. Rió como una completa loca.

Porque era una loca.

Si, una loca de amor que no se cansaba de hacerle daño a su corazón.

Era una completa egoísta. Había dejado a sus amigos por él, se había aislado de todo ser por él.

Con el único propósito de amarlo, no sabiendo el daño que se ocasionaría ella.

Porque ella también había hecho heridas.

Heridas que no se podrían curar.

Había dañado a un corazón sincero que le ofrecía amor.

Había terminado con una amistad de las que ya no existían.

Se había dañado a sí misma; porque ella también había sido la culpable de esto.

De su enfermo amor.

Porque no era un amor grato.

No era un amor lleno de sentimentalismo.

No.

Era un amor **herido.**

En lugar de recibir amor, recibía **heridas.**

**Heridas que matan**

**Fin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

¿Merezco reviwer?


End file.
